ironmaidenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fear of the Dark
Fear of the Dark – utwór Iron Maiden, napisany przez Steve’a Harrisa, basisty i autora wielu innych piosenek. Jest to ścieżka tytułowa albumu studyjnego Fear of the Dark z 1992 roku. Singiel pod tytułem Fear of the Dark (live) jest 26. singlem wydanym przez zespół. Koncertowa wersja tego utworu (oraz Bring Your Daughter... to the Slaughter, Be Quick or Be Dead i Tailgunner) pochodzą z koncertowego albumu A Real Live One. Singiel zajął ósme miejsce w Wielkiej Brytanii. Koncertowa wersja Hooks in You zamieszczona w singlu została nagrana w Wembley Arena w Londynie 17 grudnia 1990 roku. Początkowe wydania siodmiocalowego winylu ukazywały Hooks in You jako odtwarzany na stronie B, choć płyta odtwarzała utwór Tailgunner. Po wykryciu błędu na następnych wydaniach wprowadzono stosowną korektę. Wariant utworu pochodzący z dokumentu Flight 666 został wydany jako DLC do gry Rock Band 9 czerwca 2009. Fear of the Dark został nominowany do nagrody Grammy w 1994 w kategorii „Best Metal Performance”, ale przegrał z I Don't Want To Change The World Ozzy’ego Osbourne’a. Podczas koncertów publiczność zawsze śpiewa z melodią instrumentalną podczas łagodniejszych fragmentów, czasem będąc głośniejszą od samego zespołu. Utwór jest na każdej płycie koncertowej Iron Maiden od dnia jego wydania. Okładka albumu singla przedstawia Eddiego grającego na basie Fender Precision Steve’a Harrisa. Utwór Tekst I am a man who walks alone And when I'm walking a dark road At night or strolling through the park When the light begins to change I sometimes feel a little strange A little anxious when it's dark Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have constant fear that something's always near Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have a phobia that someone's always there Have you run your fingers down the wall And have you felt your neck skin crawl When you're searching for the light? Sometimes when you're scared to take a look At the corner of the room You've sensed that something's watching you Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have constant fear that something's always near Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have a phobia that someone's always there Have you ever been alone at night Thought you heard footsteps behind And turned around and no-one's there? And as you quicken up your pace You find it hard to look again Because you're sure there's someone there Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have constant fear that something's always near Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have a phobia that someone's always there Fear of the dark Fear of the dark Fear of the dark Fear of the dark Fear of the dark Fear of the dark Fear of the dark Fear of the dark Watching horror films the night before Debating witches and folklore The unknown troubles on your mind Maybe your mind is playing tricks You sense, and suddenly eyes fix On dancing shadows from behind Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have constant fear that something's always near Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have a phobia that someone's always there Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have constant fear that something's always near Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have a phobia that someone's always there Jestem człowiekiem, który chodzi sam I gdy idę ciemną drogą Nocą, lub gdy spaceruję po parku Kiedy zmienia się oświetlenie Czasem czuję się trochę dziwnie Czuję niepokój, kiedy jest ciemno Lęk przed ciemnością, lęk przed ciemnością Wciąż boję się, że coś jest w pobliżu Lęk przed ciemnością, lęk przed ciemnością Mam fobię, że ktoś tam zawsze jest Jechałeś kiedyś palcami po ścianie I czułeś jeżące się włosy na karku Szukając światła? Czasem kiedy boisz się spojrzeć Na kąt pokoju Czujesz, że coś cię obserwuje Lęk przed ciemnością, lęk przed ciemnością Wciąż boję się, że coś jest w pobliżu Lęk przed ciemnością, lęk przed ciemnością Mam fobię, że ktoś tam zawsze jest Byłeś kiedyś sam nocą Zdawało ci się, że słyszałeś kroki Obróciłeś się i nikogo nie było? A kiedy przyspieszasz kroku Ciężko ci jest się obrócić znów Bo jesteś pewien, że ktoś tam jest Lęk przed ciemnością, lęk przed ciemnością Wciąż boję się, że coś jest w pobliżu Lęk przed ciemnością, lęk przed ciemnością Mam fobię, że ktoś tam zawsze jest Lęk przed ciemnością Lęk przed ciemnością Lęk przed ciemnością Lęk przed ciemnością Lęk przed ciemnością Lęk przed ciemnością Lęk przed ciemnością Lęk przed ciemnością Oglądanie horrorów poprzedniej nocy Rozmyślanie o wiedźmach i legendach Tajemnicze problemy w twojej głowie Może twój umysł płata ci figle Coś czujesz i nagle twe oczy zauważają Cienie tańczące tuż za tobą Lęk przed ciemnością, lęk przed ciemnością Wciąż boję się, że coś jest w pobliżu Lęk przed ciemnością, lęk przed ciemnością Mam fobię, że ktoś tam zawsze jest Lęk przed ciemnością, lęk przed ciemnością Wciąż boję się, że coś jest w pobliżu Lęk przed ciemnością, lęk przed ciemnością Mam fobię, że ktoś tam zawsze jest Utwory singla # Fear of the Dark (Live) (Steve Harris) – 7:22 # Bring Your Daughter... to the Slaughter (Live) (Bruce Dickinson) – 5:30 (UK CD digipack) # Be Quick or Be Dead (Live) (Bruce Dickinson, Janick Gers) - 3:20 (Holland CD) # Tailgunner (Live) (Bruce Dickinson, Steve Harris) (siedmiocalowy winyl) # Hooks in You (Live) (Bruce Dickinson, Adrian Smith) – 3:45 (wszystkie poza siedmiocalowym winylem) Wkład *Bruce Dickinson – wokal *Steve Harris – bas, podkład wokalny *Dave Murray – gitara *Janick Gers – gitara, podkład wokalny *Nicko McBrain – perkusja Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Utwory z albumu Fear of the Dark Kategoria:Utwory z albumu A Real Live One Kategoria:Single